


Speaking German, Teaching things, the Family Business

by shannonalex811



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, M/M, Student!Cas, Teacher!Dean, mention of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonalex811/pseuds/shannonalex811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher at Lawrence High, Dean Winchester has an outstanding ability to grab the attention of his students. One student, however, tends to pay too much attention in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking German, Teaching things, the Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around guys. I hated how the other one was so fast. The first chapter slightly changes about half way through

The first day of school always sucks. Dean Winchester is a new teacher at Lawrence public high school. Fresh out of college, Mr. Winchester is only 22 years old. He had skipped a grade back in highschool but that's what took him to where he is today. Walking into his assigned classroom, he has a German 2 class first period. as students arrive and the bell rings, he gets out of his desk and stands in front of the class. "Guten Morgen Klasse! Ich Heise Herr Winchester! (--I am Mr. Winchester)" The class of sophomores reply in unison "Guten Morgen Herr Winchester." The guys in the class are all sitting around and not participating, while the girls are sitting and staring at their new teacher's unbelievably good looks.

The rest of the period goes along smoothly. When the bell rings, the students clear out and Dean finds it to be a good time for a bathroom break. Out in the hall, he runs into John Winchester, his father, who is also a German teacher at the school.

"Hey kiddo!" John yells from across the hall. Dean walks closer so they don't have to yell.

"Hey dad."

"How did first period go?"

"It was surprisingly okay. I mean the guys in that class just sat there like I wasn't even speaking and the girls paid way to much attention."

"Eh it'll happen. Just do your thing and it'll be alright" John walked away and Dean made a quick run to the bathroom. On his way out he realized that the hallways were almost empty and he only had a minute to get back to his class. As he closed the door behind him, he was knocked over by a sudden hit. As he fell to the ground, he realized it was another person. As he stood up, he saw a kid laying on the ground. He was tall, but shorter than him, had black "just-fucked" hair and was possibly the most attractive person on the planet. He looked to be older and could possibly be another teacher.

"Uh, can I help you up" He asked as he reached out his hand.

"I am so sorry I was going to be late and I didn't see you there-" he wanted to finish but stopped himself as he took the older mans hand.

"Its okay man just get to class"

"Um, I, uh, okay, uh, thank you." The man scurried off.

When Dean got back to his class, he saw a bunch of seniors for his German AP class. As he scanned the room, he noticed a face that looked familiar. Why hadn't his little brother, Sam, told him that he was in one of his classes? He began again "Guten Morgen Klasse..."

In the middle of class, the students were given a "get to know you" activity.

"Anything you want to know about me, ask away."

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand. She was short and had black hair.

"Guten Tag, Herr Winchester. Ich Heise Ruby. I was wondering where you went to college."

"I graduated from Southern Illinois University in Carbondale IL. I've got my bachelors degree in education with a major in German."

As Ruby sat back down and started doodling in her notebook. Another girl raised her hand. As Dean called on her, he noticed Sam sit up in his seat. He watched as she stood up and began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Do you speak more than two languages? You seem like an ethnically diverse person."

"Actually, growing up, I learned Latin. My dad was always away so I had alot of free time on my hands."

Sam and Dean both flinched at the memory of their father when they were kids. How he lost his temper. How he would come home drunk and....  
He was snapped out of his day dream by Jessica saying "Thank You" and sitting down. Sam was making googly eyes at her. does Sammy have a little crush? He would so be hearing about that when he got home.

Conversation was cut short by Mr. Travon, the school's principle, knocking on the door frame and walking in. He pulled Dean aside for a second asking for a student. When Dean came back, he called,

"Adam Milligan."

A tall, blonde haired boy stood up and walked out the door with the principle. What did he want with him? The principle never comes unless its something serious. As class resumed, Adam walked back in. It has been about a half hour. His face was pale. His eyes were red like he had been crying. As Sam tried to talk to him, his eyes got wider. Dan saw him utter about 4 words before Sam's eyes got wide as well. Later, Dean would find out that Adam has a lot of problems at home. His dad left when he was younger, and he doesn't even remember him. He has been missing ever since and they have been looking for him. It probably had something to do with that. He wouldn't bother with it too much.

Sixth period, Dean finally got a lunch break. He met his dad in the teacher's lounge. After a long discussion about his first day, he brought up his class with Sammy.

"And about half way through Mr. Travon came in and asked for this kid...uhh...Adam Milligan."

John's eyes got wide. His heart was beating so loud that Dean could hear it.

"Adam Milligan goes to this school?" asked John

"Guess so. Why? You know him?"

"Not personally. His dad and I...we...used to be friends"

"His dad left when he was young."

"Yeah. I know..."

Okay. So maybe Dean's dad was just worried Adam would bug him about his dad. He knew the dude, right? The warning bell rang and Dean through out what was left of his food and went back to his classroom. One period left. When the bell rang, Dean started with his usual "Guten Nachmittag Klasse" And he started taking attendance. Two people however, really stood out to him. Charlie Bradbury. She was a taller red head and something about her made her seem strong. It was the boy sitting next to her, however, that really caught Dean's attention. Castiel Novak. Tall, but shorter than Dean. Black Hair and deep blue eyes that seemes so familiar. He didn't know this kid. Why does he seem so familiar. He has had to have seen him before. Charlie and Castiel seemed to be good friends. Dean continued with attendance when he reached Castiel's name.

"Castiel Novak?"

"Here" He said, quietly "I actually prefer to be called Cas."

Holy fuck. His voice was so deep and groggy. Is that even possible? Dean went on with his get to know you activity when Charlie raised her hand.

"I was just curious. Do you have a wife or kids? I guy like you has got to be taken."

Well there's a question that he hasn't heard.

"Actually Charlie" he says, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't have a wife. I am actually gay".

The class silences. All eyes are on him. He can feel them judging. Finally Charlie speaks up.

"Nice to know. I'm a lezzie so we should get along just fine."

She smirks and sits down. The rest of the class goes on as Dean ponders in this Cas kid. Looking at him when he knows that nobody is looking. Why does he seem so familiar? What is it about him? The final bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Cas is the last to walk out. On the way through the door, he stumbles over his own two feet. That's it! Cas is the kid who ran into him this morning before first period. No wonder those blue eyes were so familiar. Dean walked out of the classroom to see Sam right around the corner talking with Adam. He got close enough to hear what they were saying without being seen. 

"Why did you get pulled out of class today?" Sam asked.

"They had news for me." Adam said, tears welling in his eyes. "They found my dad, Sam. They even told me his name."

"That's great dude! What's his name?"

"John Winchester"


End file.
